Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shadows of Space
by VSnowblazeV
Summary: A human finds himself as a Riolu with only the memory of his name, Sean. And shortly after his appearance, disaster follows. However, Sean finds that he has a very unusual ability that could help him... or hurt him. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**"Hmm... right here seems like the place. All right. Use Psychic."**

...

**"Hey... are you alright?"**

_*flash*_

**"Woah! What the-?!"**

_*flash*_

**"Shoot! It already started! Hurry!"**

_*flash*_

**"No! C'mon just a few more seconds-!"**

_*white-out*_

**"UWAH!"**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

…Hey. You there.

…

Yea you. Over here.

…

"**Urgh..."**

A figure opened his eyes to find himself outside staring at the sky. He tried to get himself up but found that he was fatigued and unable to think clearly. He saw a nearby lake and splashed some water on his face. Then he noticed that his arms looked odd. He studied them for a brief moment then looked at his reflection in the lake. He is able to identify what he is.

**"Wh-what the...? I… I'm a Riolu?"** The figure stares at his reflection for a few seconds then slapped himself in the face. Painful. **"...well I'm not dreaming… HOW THE HECK DID I TURN INTO A RIOLU?!" **the Riolu practically shouted.

The Riolu heard something in the distance and faced it. It's an Oshawott calling out to him.

**"Hey! You there! Come over here!"** it called out. The Riolu decided to go over to the Oshawott.

**"Excuse me! Civilians aren't allowed outside city limits without an escort. What are you doing out here?"** the Oshawott asked sternly.

**"I... I'm not sure. I don't know how I got here,"** Riolu said blankly.

The Oshawott had a confused look on his face. **"What do you mean you don't know how you got here?"**

**"I mean I just woke up here for no reason. I don't even know where 'here' is."**

If there was any color of the Oshawott's face, it would have drained right then. He tried to maintain a steady expression. **"Ah... You wouldn't happen to remember anything? At all? Like who your parents are or where you live?"**

The Riolu had to think about this for a minute. The only thing that was in his memory is a name he assumed was his own. **"Only my name. Sean."**

The Oshawott's face showed a hint of fear. **"Oh Arceus no... Please let that just be a coincidence..,"** he muttered. Then he faced Sean again. **"Can you please follow me to my guild, Sean? This might be very important,"** he said.

Sean hesitated but figured nothing bad could really happen considering he didn't know who he was. The expression of fear the Oshawott had was a little bit unnerving but he decided to follow him in the end.

The Oshawott led Sean to his guild. The guild is built into a mountain nearby a large Town. The entrance is shaped like a castle tower, except it wasn't quite big enough to be one. The Oshawott stood on a grate and the gate opened after a few seconds.

**"Come with me,"** he said. Inside was a tunnel that led to a ladder. The ladder went upward to a floor that had two notice boards. A bunch of groups of Pokémon were either chatting or looking through the notices. Another ladder led to the third floor, which had a bunch of hallways, one of them leading to what Sean assumed was a dining hall. There was a small area that looked like it could hold meetings. There was yet another ladder but when they went up it, there was only a small room that led to a single chamber.

Sean looked at the Oshawott. **"Wait here,"** the Oshawott instructed before standing in front of the door. **"Guildmaster Storm! It's Chris, reporting!"** he said loudly. Chris. So that was his name.

After a minute, the doors opened and Chris proceeded inside. After what seemed like forever, the doors opened up again. Chris spoke up. **"Alright please come in now."** Sean hesitated again but stepped inside. He looked past Chris and saw an Excadrill sitting on a chair. He was the only other one there so Sean concluded he was the Storm Chris called out for. Storm examined Sean with interest. **"Greetings Sean. I am Storm, guild master of this guild. Chris here has told me you know absolutely nothing, is that correct?"**

**"Nothing except my name... and the fact that I'm a human,"** Sean said bleakly.

Chris looks down and muttered to himself. **"Somehow I thought you would say that..."**

Storm thought for a moment. **"This is very troubling..,"** he said grimly.

Finally, Sean couldn't take it anymore. **"Okay, can someone please tell me what is so bad about this? Please! I'm confused, I don't know where I am, WHO I am, and I want to know what's going on."** he panicked.

Storm and Chris exchange a glance and Storm sighed. **"Very well. Listen closely. This is extremely important. There have been incidents in the past where humans have turned into Pokémon. It didn't happen just once or twice. It has happened countless times. And whenever that happens, disaster normally follows. We were lucky enough that some of them weren't that bad but one particular incident almost led to the devastation of the world. Twice, in fact. Now, this could be a simple case of outside battle amnesia or it could signify an event worse than what I just mentioned. And with what has happened recently, it's certainly a possibility..,"** Storm explained.

Sean's heart dropped. This couldn't be happening... **"Why? What's going on right now?"**

Storm winced as if he's uncomfortable talking about this topic. **"There have been reports of... unusual spatial distortion. There have been large patches of fog erupting from random locations. You step in it and once you're out, you get transported to a random location. It could be in a forest, straight in the air, underground, we don't know. We aren't sure if it's limited to this world or if it can go to other universes** **but we aren't taking any chances. That's why recently, we have banned all outside traveling without an official guild escort,"** Storm let it all sink in.

Sean felt dizzy all over again after hearing all of this. **"Fantastic. I... might be a guy who causes the destruction of the world. That just made my day,"** he said nervously.

**"Actually all of the cases involve the humans saving the world. Not destroying it,"** Chris commented.

Sean rolls his eyes. **"Oh yea. Thanks. I feel a whole lot better now,"** he replied sarcastically.

Storm interrupted trying to break the tension. **"In any case, the most we can do is just see how the events play out. Now, Sean. I understand that you haven't a home to stay in right now. So how would you like to be a member of the guild for the time being?"** he offered.

Sean thought about it. _I don't have time for this. I need to find out who I am and what happened to me... but then again... How will I do that? I suppose if I stick around here I could find some answers..._ he thought in his head. **"Hmm... Well I don't exactly have much of a choice. I accept."** he said.

Chris's face lit up. **"Oh! Oh! Storm! Would it be alright if me and Sean formed an exploration team?"** he asked eagerly.

Sean got startled by this sudden outburst and almost jumped up. **"Uwah!? Where did that come fr- Eh- wait. What's an exploration team?"** he asked curiously.

Storm opened his mouth to answer but Chris beat him to it. **"An exploration team is a small group of pokemon that goes out and explores unknown lands, hidden dungeons and they search for treasures! The adventuring is so much fun! You also get to help out pokemon in need and fight bad pokemon!"** Chris explained excitedly.

Despite all of the stress Sean has felt today, he smiled at Chris's energy. **"Sounds fun. I'm up for it. Er... Guildmaster Storm?"**

Storm doesn't respond for a moment then speaks up. **"Well I don't see why not. Very well! Chris and Sean! From this day forth, you are now an official exploration team representing Lucio's guild of Adventure Town! What is your team name going to be?"**

Before Sean has a chance to think, Chris spoke again. **"I've got it! Team Renegade!"**

Sean nodded at this. Team Renegade. Not bad. It had a nice ring to it.

Storm nodded as well. **"Team Renegade it is! Your team registration will be in and by tomorrow morning, you will officially be an exploration team of Adventure Town! In the meantime, since Sean is new here, why not show him around town? Just to let him get used to his surroundings."**

**"Yes, Guildmaster!"** Chris replied, still excited. Both him and Sean left the room and made their way outside. **"Wow you seem really excited to form an exploration team. Is it really as interesting as you say it is?"** Sean asked.

Chris shrugged. **"Well yea it is pretty fun but I'm glad that I can actually go out and do stuff now. See, they've also set limits on guild members recently. Ever since the fog started popping up, members that aren't a part of an exploration team aren't allowed to go out by themselves. The most they get to do is patrol the town or handle deliveries to other towns. It's not that Storm thinks they can't handle it. He just wants them to be safe."**

**"The situation is that bad huh?"** Sean asked.

**"Oh yea. It's so unpredictable and no one knows how to get rid of it. Not even Defog works. But putting that aside, we're here! Welcome to Adventure Town!"** Chris said enthusiastically. Adventure Town was a very busy Pokémon town. It had a bunch of shops and services with a Pokémon square in the center. Outside the center of town, there were a lot of houses for Pokémon to live in.

Sean noticed the large number of Pokémon in the area. "**Wow. Seems to be pretty busy today."**

Chris shook his head. **"Nah, it's actually a bit emptier than it usually is. All of the shops seem to be open today, though. C'mon, I'll show you around." **Chris explained. He led Sean to a stand with two Kecleons. **"This is the Kecleon market, where you can find... well just about everything in the way of supplies. They have ribbons, special seeds, food, orbs, TMs, and a lot more."**

Sean nodded slowly trying to keep up with it then saw a shop with a Litwick. **"Ah... Why is there a Litwick managing a shop? Aren't they supposed to be... evil?"** he whispered the last word.

Chris laughed. **"Yea, I don't know why they give these jobs to seemingly dark natured Pokémon. Maybe it's a promotion-type thing. I don't know. Eh but that Litwick isn't evil."** he says quickly. **"And that isn't exactly a shop. It's a bank. Where you store your money for safe keeping." **Chris explained.

**"Yea... Looks real safe,"** Sean said sarcastically.

Chris laughed again. "**Don't worry. It is. Never lost a single Poke."**

**"Poke?"**

**"The pokemon currency."** Chris led Sean to a large stand shaped like a Kanghaskan. **"And this is where you store your items for when you have too much to carry. Very useful for important items you don't want to lose in an exploration."** Chris led Sean to the square. **"And those are the three most important shops. You've got others like Blissey's egg day care, Sawk and Throh's dojo, Electevire's linking shop, Sygaliph's appraisal, only to name a few. Here is the Pokémon square where most of the socializing takes place. And... looks like we don't have much time left since the sun is starting to set so... what do you think so far?"**

Sean scoffed good naturedly. **"This place is pretty cool. I could get used to it."**

**"Yea I thought you might like it."** Chris starts toward the guild. **"C'mon. We should get back. It'll be dinner soon."**

-later that night-

**"And this is our room!"** Chris said as he led Sean to his new home. The room was small but cozy. It had two beds on two sides and a window one the third that had a nice view of the fields and distant mountains.

**"This is pretty cool. I like the view too."** Sean commented.

**"Yea I got lucky when I got a room with a lookout like this. Well we should probably go to sleep. Big first day tomorrow,"** Chris said before turning out the lights.

**"You're telling me..,"** Sean said, exhausted. **"Goodnight Chris..."**

**"Goodnight."**

But Sean lay awake, unable to get to sleep. Eventually he got up and walked toward the window when Chris was still asleep. Outside was very beautiful. The moon was nearly full and it illuminated the field under it. Sean sighed and thought some things over.** "Who am I... and how did I get here? Why am I a Riolu? One way or another, I am going to find those answers."**

-End Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 2: The First Mission

**"It's time to ****WAKE UP!**** That means ****YOU**** rookie!"** an extremely loud voice said that almost blasted Sean's ears off.

**"Aahh! Arceus! Do you have to be so loud?!" **Sean complained in reply. Whoever said that had already walked off, however, so he ended up talking to nothing. Realization hit him and he quickly checked himself. He was still a Riolu. It wasn't a dream after all. He still couldn't remember anything about his past either.

Chris stretched as he got out of bed.** "Good morning Sean!" **he said happily.

Sean plugged his ears to try and stop the ringing. It didn't work. **"Bloomin heck... how can you even stand that noise?!"**

Chris shrugged. "**You just get used to it I guess. That was Sonic the Loudred, our gate keeper. Not to be confused with Treasure Town's Exploud."** Chris explained.

**"Who's Exploud?"** Sean asks confused.

**"Oh right. You couldn't have known about him... I'll tell you about Treasure Town's guild later. We'd better get out there or we'll be late for morning address."** Chris commented before leaving the room.

Sean just followed him without saying anything.

Sean stepped out of the hallway and saw all of the Pokémon in the meeting area. There were so many! He spotted Chris and stood by him. **"So how many of these guys do you know?"** he asked him.

**"Well I know all of them... but I can't remember some of the names."**

Sean considered this. It was to be expected since there were so many Pokémon there... Then he noticed two Pokémon that were not in the huge group but were having their own conversation, separate from it. A Bulbasaur and a Cyndaquill. **"Do you know them?"** he asked.

Chris took a look for himself and his look turned to puzzlement. **"Hmm... Can't say that I do. They might be visiting Pokémon from a different guild. Sometimes we get those."** Chris looked around for Storm. He didn't seem to be around yet. **"Okay well he's not here yet but when the Guild master arrives, he's going to announce any important information or events that has or will happen. He likes to let everyone know what's going on."** Chris noticed theGuild master making his way down the ladder. **"And there he is right now."**

Storm made his way to the front of the meeting area and held up and arm to silence everyone. **"Good morning everyone. Today we have received information stating that there have been less than normal eruptions of the mysterious fog and those that have erupted are smaller than other occurrences. This might mean that it's starting to stop but it also might not. We need to keep watch of it so later, I will send out a scouting team to inspect the fog. We need to learn why it exists."** Storm paused to let it sink in. **"We also have some good news. We have a new guild member. Sean the Riolu. He is also a part of an exploration team with Chris named Team Renegade."** There was applause around the room. Sean noticed he didn't say anything about his unusual appearance and he was grateful for that. **"And last but not least, we also have a few visiting Pokémon from Quillava's guild. They will be staying with us for a while to help inspect the fog issue. Alright, dismissed!"**

The gathered Pokémon break up into large groups or leave the guild.

After that, everyone split up and went several different directions. **"Hey how come he didn't mention their names?" **Sean asked.

Chris shrugged. **"He may have forgotten to. He probably has a lot on his mind with what's going on right now."**

Sean frowned. That didn't seem like the best excuse but he could say nothing before he was interrupted by Storm. "**Team Renegade! I need to see you."** Sean and Chris walked over to Storm. He spoke in a voice so only they could hear over the chatter. **"First off, your badges and wonder map for your team came in this morning. Chris should already own a bag from his first arrival. Here you are."** Storm handed them the badge and map. **"Next, you'll receive your first mission as an exploration team."**

Chris and Sean both smiled at this. **"So what do you want us to do?"** Chris asked.

**"I need you two to inspect the fog."**

Sean's eyes widened in an instant. **"What?! I thought you said it was dangerous and should be avoided at all time!"** he said trying his best to keep his voice quiet.

**"Normally, I would. But this particular patch of fog isn't all that dangerous. It was reported that nothing too bad happens when you walk into it."**

**"So how do you know it's the same fog?"** Sean challenged.

**"Because you still get teleported when you walk into it. Just not as extreme. You turn around without turning around. I need you to go there and see if there's anything causing it. If you find anything, bring it back if you can,"** Storm informed.

Turn around without turning around? Sean had no idea how that was even possible... But he understood everything else. Though something troubled him. **"I understand but one question. Why trust us with this mission?"** Sean received a punch from Chris.

Storm nodded. **"I know this is an unusual mission to ask of you, especially since you're a brand new team. However, all of the other exploration teams are all on assignments- busy day, I know- and, to put it bluntly, we don't know if and when the fog is going to get stronger. We need the fog analyzed as soon as possible. I trust that you'll get it done?"**

Sean and Chris both nodded.

Storm smiled. **"Very well then. And don't worry. You guys have nothing to worry about,"** he said before turning to go back to his room.

Sean looked at Chris and could tell that he was just as surprised. **"W-wow! Our first mission, right off the bat!"** he stammered.

Chris grinned. **"I know. I didn't even expect it! How awesome is that though, huh?"** he said enthusiastically.

**"Hey, you two."** A deep voice said. Sean turned to see a Skarmory right by them.

**"Oh hey Seamus. What's up?"** Chris asked.

**"I couldn't help but overhear your assignment. I must say, you two are very lucky. No rookie team ever gets an assignment like this."**

Chris nodded. "**Exactly. We need to be prepared. There's no telling what may happen!"** he said.

**"Which is why you may want to use these."** Seamus handed Chris two scarves.

**"Two defense scarves? Are you sure about giving them to us?"** Chris gasped.

Seamus smirked. **"We wouldn't want two rookies wiping out on their first mission right?"** he chuckled.

**"Thanks! We'll give them back to you when we get back,"** Chris said as he and Sean made their way toward the ladder.

**"Don't worry about that. You keep them."**

Chris and Sean thanked him again then made their way outside the guild. **"So I'm guessing Seamus is a friend of yours?" **Sean asked.

**"More like a mentor in my case. He taught me the basics when I first started as an apprentice here."**

**"Well he seems cool. By the way, what are those... things he gave us?"**

Chris handed one to him. **"They're defense scarves. When you wear it, it automatically boosts your defense. There are others like this that boosts attack, special attack or even make you a tiny bit stronger when you get hit. They're very useful in missions."**

Sean tied the band around his arm. **"Huh... I don't feel any different."**

Chris took out the wonder map. **"It still works. Trust me. Now let's see... I believe he said Misty Woods, right?"**

Sean looked at the wonder map. "**Yea there it is. Not too far from here either,"** he said pointing to a small forest area near Adventure Town.

Chris rolled up the map. **"Alright I guess we know where we're going so let's head out."**

-time lapse-

Sean kept having to push branches out of the way to keep moving through the woods**. "Stupid branches... HEY CHRIS! YOU FIND ANYTHING YET?" **he called out to Chris who was a ways away from him.

**"NO. NOTHING YET,"** Chris called back. Chris kept trying to cut through the branches with his scalchop but he wasn't having much luck. Eventually Chris got to a clearing in the trees. The atmosphere had changed around him and a thin fog was floating around the clearing. Chris gasped when he saw what was in the center of it.

Sean was almost about to give up. He had enough of getting lost in the trees but then he heard Chris call for him. **"Hey Sean! Get over here! Quick!"** His voice sounded urgent.

Sean went in the direction from where it came from in double the speed he had been going. **"Hold on! I'm on my way!"** he called back. After a minute, Sean too had reached the clearing. He saw Chris and ran by him.

**"What is it? Did you find it?"** he asked. Chris said nothing and his gaze was fixated on what was at the center of the clearing. All he did was point to its direction. Sean looked over at it and gasped out of terror.

It was a very thick fog that was fixated at a certain area and not moving. This fog was dark gray as opposed to regular fog which is usually white. Unlike Chris who was just mildly shocked after seeing it for the first time, Sean was afraid. He felt something stirring in him as a reaction to seeing this fog. He knew it was normally dangerous but he didn't know why. He also didn't know why he knew.

**"What... What is this thing?"** he mumbled, shakily.

-end chapter 2-


	4. Chapter 3: Sabotage

Sean was staring at the gray fog in utter fear. **"What is this thing?"** he muttered to himself.

Chris began to work up his nerves. **"Well I'm going to check it out,"** he said. Sean's attention shot to Chris. **"Wait Chris. Maybe this is a bad idea. We should just head back,"** he said nervously. Chris looked back at Sean. **"We might as well explore it since we found it. Besides, I'm not about to quit our first mission. Now c'mon and help me look for something,"** Chris said.

Sean still didn't like being around this fog at all but he decided to help Chris anyway after a few seconds. They looked around it for almost twenty minutes but found nothing.

Chris sighed. **"Okay this is getting us nowhere. I'm going inside it,"** he said.

Sean looked at Chris. **"I know THAT'S a bad idea."**

Chris started walking towards it. **"Relax. Storm said, himself it wasn't nearly as dangerous as the others. Besides, we've got no other option."**

Sean opened his mouth to argue but then he realized that Chris does have a point. He closed his mouth and sighed.

Within seconds, Chris disappeared into the gray fog.

**"You okay Chris?"** Sean asked.

**"Yea I'm still here,"** he said. Okay good. Chris hadn't been moved somewhere else. A few seconds later, he reappeared with a confused look on his face. **"What the-"**

**"Couldn't find anything?"** Sean interrupted.

**"I found nothing but... I didn't turn around."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean I kept going straight."**

**"Then how did you end up back over here?"** Sean asked, confused.

**"I have no idea,"** Chris said, equally confused.

Suddenly Sean remembered what Storm said. **"It will make you turn around without turning around... I remember now,"** He muttered.

Chris groaned. **"Well that's just great. Whatever clues that might be here, might be in that fog and we'll never get to it because it won't let us near the center,"** he complained.

Sean had to think this over for a minute. **"Hmm... Hey Chris. How much could you see in that fog?"**

**"Umm... I don't know. I could see a few inches in front of me but just barely... Well... now that I think about it, I think I saw something near the center of the fog but I couldn't get to it. At least I think it was the center..."** Chris trailed off.

Sean was reluctant to try it but he stepped inside the fog and slowly made his way forward. Chris was right. There was no seeing anything easily in the fog. He kept going and he thought he spotted something sticking out but when he tried to advance to grab it, it faded as if it was a mirage. Sean just decided to keep moving forward for whatever reason. Sean saw the fog clearing up a little so he figured he must be near the edge. When he got to the other side, he found himself face to face with- Chris. Somehow, he had turned around when he was positive he went straight. **"But I- I just-... You know what? I won't even question it," **Sean decided.

**"So what did you see?"**

**"Well I definitely saw something. Not exactly sure what though. I couldn't pick it up though because for some odd reason, whenever I tried to pick it up, it vanished,"** Sean explained.

Chris had a puzzled look on his face once again. **"Well that's just fantastic. We've come so far, only to find something like this,"** he complained.

Sean thought about the situation. What if instead of trying to pick it up... it was instead pushed out of place? Or better yet, _knocked _away. **"Hey can I borrow your scalchop?"** he asked.

Chris was surprised at the sudden and seemingly random question. **"Huh? What for?"**.

**"I want to see if I can knock whatever is there out of place."**

**"What? No way! I'm not letting you do that! Why can't you just use one of your aura sphere attacks?" **he asked defensively.

**"I don't even think I know aura sphere!"** Sean blurted out without thinking. And then realization hit him. He was a Pokémon therefore he should know a few moves, but what were they? **"I... what **_**do**_** I know...?"**

**"Wait a second... you don't even know your own move set?" **Chris asked extremely confused.

Sean shrugged, embarrassed at this point. **"Well you have to remember, I have forgotten everything in my past. If I was a Pokémon, that would mean my moves too."**

**"No, actually, that's not the case. Even when they have no memory of anything, they can still instinctively remember their moves... You're telling me you don't even know that?"** Chris asked in amazed confusion.

Sean just shook his head.

Chris's gaze moved away from him and he started speaking out loud. **"How is that even possible? I've heard of HUMANS that can name their moves... how is it that he...?"**

Sean was getting a little impatient. **"C'mon Chris. We need to head back soon. Can I use your scalchop or not?"**

Chris looked back at him with emotions of... he couldn't tell. Uneasiness? Pity? Whatever it was, he agreed to lend it to Sean this time. **"Just be careful."** he told him.

Sean nodded and proceeded into the fog again. Sure enough, the object was there again. Before it could start to disappear, Sean stopped hoping it wouldn't vanish if he kept his distance. Sure enough, it was still there. He exhaled as an attempt to calm any nerves in him. He gathered all the strength he could and threw the shell at the object. The scalchop hit Sean right in the stomach. **"Oof! Okay... That hurt."** He recoiled at the pain even though he expected that to happen. Although, he did hear a noise right before he was hit. The shell connected with the object and the object was out of place by a few inches- in Sean's direction. Strange. Sean heard Chris's voice though the fog. **"Did you get it?"**

**"Yea I think so,"** Sean replied then proceeded to pick up the object. It was a small, black crystal. Sean waited for a few seconds, as he expected the fog to go away but it stayed as it is. Sean picked up the scalchop and started moving again until he was with Chris again. Sean handed the crystal and scalchop to Chris.

**"Hmm... well this is certainly... interesting. Alright, I guess our work here is done!"** Chris said. The both of them began to head back to the guild.

-Later that day-

**"And here's the... crystal thing. We found it right in the center of the fog patch. Do you think you can look at it for us, Wyatt?" **Chris asked a Breloom as he handed the crystal to him.

**"I'll see what I can do,"** The Breloom answered back. Then he went back to the guild member rooms.

**"So who was that?"** Sean asked after the Breloom left the room.

**"That was Wyatt. He doesn't exactly have an actual position for the guild but he's our best tracker. He can find out a lot just by looking at simple rocks or items. He can find out what it was used for or what it was used by at the time."**

**"Oh so he could possibly figure out why that fog is forming by just looking at it?" **Sean asked.

**"More or less. But right now, I'm more concerned about you. It seems like the more we find out, the more confusing it gets. Are you sure you don't remember anything at all? Like what you were like as a human?"** Chris asked again.

A passerby Cyndaquil heard this comment and stopped.

Sean sighed. **"At this point, I think you may find out more than I will,"** he said, starting to get annoyed by the fact that he still couldn't remember anything.

The Cyndaquill walked over to Sean and Chris. **"Excuse me, Did you say something about being a human?"**

Chris didn't even try to deny it. **"Yea, we're trying to figure out what happened to my friend, Sean here, who woke up with absolutely no memory of anything except his name."**

The Cyndaquill showed surprise and then started laughing. **"Wow that sounds like the exact same thing that happened to my friend too,"** he commented.

**"Is he human too?"** Chris asked but before the Cyndaquill could answer, Sean interrupted.

**"Hey hold on... you're that Cyndaquill from this morning. The visiting team!"**

The Cyndaquill smirked at this. **"That's us. The name's Mack and the Bulbasaur you saw was Vexx. We're part of the Super ranked team, Greenfire,"** Mack informed.** "We've also got two more team mates but they're out doing a bit of business right not."**

"**Nice to meet you guys. I'm Chris and this is Sean,"** Chris introduced. **"So do you know anything about Sean's... condition?"** Chris asked.

Mack's expression turned a little uneasy. **"If you mean how he turned into a Pokémon, no. But I think I know why. If I had to guess, it would have something to do with all of these spatial distortions- the fog."**

**"That sounds just like what Storm told us,"** Sean said to Chris.

**"If you need any help, we're here to investigate the fog too. Do you think you guys would like to come along with us?"** Mack asked.

**"We'll take all of the help we can get!"** Sean said, relieved.

**"Awesome! So do you guys know anything so far?"**

Chris answered this time. **"Not much. We just got back from a mission to explore a weaker form of it and found something interesting, though. We gave it to Wyatt the Breloom to identify so hopefully-"** Chris's explanation was interrupted when Wyatt entered the room.

**"I just found something!" **he exclaimed.

**"What? What is it?"** Sean asked.

**"I knew there was something odd about this crystal as soon as I touched it! This is no ordinary crystal, in fact it's not a crystal at all. It's a shard of space!"** Wyatt exclaimed, still excited about the discovery.

**"A shard of space? How the heck is that even possible?!"** Chris asked, very confused.

**"I don't know but if I had to take a guess, it would be in extreme cases where massive amounts of energy compact into one small space. In this particular crystal, there are remnants of psychic energy mixed in with whatever energy that the crystal is made of."**

Everyone was puzzled at this point.

**"Psychic energy? That almost impossible..,"** Mack said immediately. Then he thought about it and gasped. **"Unless-"**

Wyatt nodded and interrupted Mack. **"Exactly. This fog isn't happening on accident. Someone is creating it."**

-End Chapter 3


End file.
